


the clapper claps dwights cheeks

by starcasmx



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcasmx/pseuds/starcasmx
Summary: i dont know its smut
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Evan MacMillan | The Trapper
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	the clapper claps dwights cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt make this cause its a copypasta except I changed + added some of the words around to make it relevant to dbd
> 
> i tried my best to make my writing sound like the 'main story' and i probably failed miserably at it
> 
> but read it anyway
> 
> or dont
> 
> please do not

74 back-to-back trails and no fap 

-

It has been 74 trails since I've been able to masturbate. My bottle of lube located upstairs is getting colder. My fist, missing the familiar warmth of my size, clenches around the handle of my blood-stained cleaver. Staring down at the bulge through my clothed overalls puts my twisted filthy mind into a powerful state of horniness. The urge to nut has been overpowering lately and has only continued to get worse. Suddenly, a creaking sound interrupts me from my state of mind, for I had forgotten I was in a trail. As I put the two together, I finally understood that the sound was NOT the creaking of bedframe, but instead a locker. 

As my hands swing open the rusty metal doors at 35.096 miles per hour, the survivor stares back at me through their spectacles. I grumble, one half sexually, the other disappointment, for they were not the one I was looking for. The Claudette screams, sending a few shock waves to my pelvis as I stab my weapon beside her head. The lust throbs as I get her neck, hoisting the survivor onto my broad shoulder. For I was in control, my libido crumbles like a wall as I have the chance to just slam the woman onto the dirt and fill both of her fallopian tubes... No. I mustn't. For my burning syrupy load had to be saved for someone else. Someone special. The shack now became visibly close, and the woman began to struggle harder. Yet, there was no point as the penetrating hooks were right around the corner. Just before I hooked her, I lose all control in my hand as it slaps her buttock, barely grazing her back. 

As I exited my shack to find another survivor I immediately catch the scent of a male in heat 73.35 meters upwind. Because of the fog I couldn't see him yet but judge by the scent he was in his twenties, and healthy. My ultra attuned hearing was able to pick up his gait, which put him at about 5'11". My mind, free of the constraints of masturbation and indecent deeds, was able to calculate his weight based on the ripple in the testosterone continuum produced by his footsteps as he wandered away from me. My lips curl into a grin, identifying the being a rare species; Dwight Fairfield.

Disregarding the hooked survivor in the basement, I made chase and followed him through the fog still without visual contact. I was like a pilot navigating the white abyss by instrument alone. I was trailing him about 130ft behind when he entered the storehouse, work shoes attempting to quietly sneak onto the pavement. Holding my ear to the ground I was able to faintly pick up on the distinct rumble of a generator. Based on the clicks and metal banging against each other I knew now was the time to strike.

Quietly dropping my bloodied weapon, I readied my legs and concentrated all of my Testo-chakras into my Vastus Medialus muscles as I assumed a sprinter's starting stance. I exploded forward in a cataclysm of sex hormone fueled rage. Exactly 2.54 nanoseconds later I began to phase through time and space as I meshed with the testosterone continuum. My consequential length rams onto his prostate like an expeditious train, ready to release my intermittent steam. As I phased through the helpless male target I nutted directly into his unclaimed rectum, destroying it, causing him to orgasm INSTANTLY. As I began to slow down 33.6 light years later, I realized that while he would have wanted to thank me for giving him the gift of my superior seed. But, to my disappointment, he was already dead and gone-- having my CHAD progeny swimming all the way up into his ascending colon.

As I subsequently depart from the Entity's realm and float into the celestial abyss of the greater Crab Nebula, I am filled with regret for having left my one and only soulmate.

THE END.


End file.
